Nothing is Ever Easy
by Lunamayn
Summary: Sequel to Finding Your Place. Violet Hale is her mothers child, but when she's taken hostage by an unknown enemy, Derek, Stiles, and Connor(her best friend that she's has hopelessly fallen for), must rescue her. Stiles comes face to face with someone she thought she'd never see again. Is this Stiles's second chance at manhood, or will she choose to save her daughter instead?


Are you guys ready for the second installment of Finding your Place?! :D Im really excited to have this up and started, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, seeing as I need some feedback on the children of our favorite couple! :D

* * *

Everyone says I have my daddy's eyes and my momma's heart. That I have a way with words only when I want to, but that I stumble over the rest of it with such a thoroughness they'd swear I was my mother. That I have a soul that shines brighter than my person, and that there isn't a boy in this world I couldn't have with just a blink of my eye. I grew up in a home where the supernatural was normal, and that the actual normal was weird. Sometimes I feel as if I could take on the world, and at others I feel so small. Momma says that she felt the same way when I was her age, and that when that right guy comes along he'll make it all better. I cant tell her that I think I've already met him, probably cause she'll freak. My Momma has always been a tad eccentric, but Daddy balances her out. My little brothers are positively rotten, and I'd wish Mommas premonition about Finn being a girl had been correct. Yet every time I want a little shut eye him and Jace are banging around the house like the little demons that they are. My mommas voice calls me down, "Vi, time for dinner." Yea, I might be Violet Hale daughter of the Beacon Hills alpha werewolves, but deep down I think I'm just like every other teenage girl.

Our large and impersonal dining room always seems to be way to cold. I crinkle my small but slightly round nose at the food in front of me. Mom cant cook, I mean, at all. Yet somehow Dad manages to burn cornflakes and milk, so me and my brothers went with the lesser of two evils. Dad sits at the head of the table, sided by Mom and Jace. I sit beside Momma quietly as Finn kicks me from across the table. "If you don't stop I will claw your eyes out and take pleasure at watching you slowly and painfully die." I hissed at my twelve year old brother. Sure he's stopped kicking me, but now I'm going to get yelled at by Daddy. "Violet, there are better ways of dealing with your little brother besides threatening him." As if on que he scolds me. "Like what? He's a mindless animal who cant listen to reason." I let out a small huff as I turn to face my extremely intimidating father. He hasn't changed much from when him and mom met. Because he's a werewolf older than thirty his aging process is extremely slow. "You could always ask nicely." This time his words stung. "At tat tat." Momma interjected. "Derek don't you remember when you used to threaten me like that?" She batted her eye lashes as she gave my dad the puppy dog eyes. Mom could always calm him down, it was kinda like her superpower. "Stiles no. It's not going to work this time." My dad shook his head. Mom just kept up the face, "I said no Stiles." He said that every time, but we all knew better. "Stiles." His voice was stern and filled with distress. "Pwease?" She stuck out her bottom lip. He sighed and faced his mate eye to eye, "Yes I remember." He grumbled. "Thats right sourwolf." My momma stuck her tongue out and left me to eat my dinner slowly.

Later I sat up and texted my best friend, Connor McCall. His dad and my mom were the best of friends, and its to long of a story for me to go into details. Anyways, he was a werewolf long before she was and somehow she helped him through it. When she discovered she was bonded to my dad, he helped her to find her place in the pack and finally when I was born she to was turned. I really don't know much more, but they've always promised they'd explain someday. For my parents, someday never comes. _"Hey gorgeous, how was your dinner?" _I smiled at his playfully flirty text. _"Not bad, threatened Finn again." _I smiled as I fell back on my feather pillow. When we were younger, Connor couldn't stand me. I was the typical overly attached child that suffocated other people, so it took awhile for him to realize he secretly enjoyed my company. The buzz of my phone brought me back from memory lane. _"Don't you always? :)" _He knew me far to well. _"Yea, but this time I REALLY threatened him. XD" _Connor always knew how to make me laugh, even when my family troubles were really weighing down on me. He related in a way, but he only had the one devil brother, I had two. His little brother Vic was best friends with my devil brother Finn, so me and him actively avoid our younger siblings. A small knock came from my door so I tucked my phone under my favorite lavender scented pillow. "Vi you in there?" "Yea, mom. Whacha need?" My moms head poked through the door. The thick pixie cut she's worn my entire life seemed pretty long for her taste. I was just letting you know you had a gentleman caller." She winked at me. "If its dad coming to apologize, then no." I had the intimidating Hale eyes and I used them. "Hun, those same eyes have been glaring at me since I was your age, put them away." She plunked down beside me and laughed. "You cant blame a girl for trying." I shrugged it off. "So who's this gentleman? Has he come to sweep me off my feet and let me live happily ever after?" My forearm flew up to my forehead and I tried to act as dramatic as I could. Connors deep voice startled me as he came up behind me, "Nah, I came to bug you." His rough hands sent shivers up my spine. "You could've warned me you were coming up." I stuck out my tongue as Momma looked away. "What? And miss you in your worn out pajamas?" Mom snickered as she walked out the door. "Fine, but you better be prepared to do a night run." I always had the last laugh.

"Vi, we've been out running for two hours, I'm exhausted!" Connor complained behind me. "Come on! You're a werewolf, we don't get tired." I turned around to face his beta blue eyes. "Yea, maybe alphas never get tired, but the last time I checked I was just a beta." His wolf eyes faded away to reveal the most beautiful shade of light blue eyes I had ever seen. "Hey Conner, why do you have blue eyes when both of your parents have brown?" It was a question that had been bugging me since we were little kids. "Well, both of my maternal grandparents had blue eyes, and my fraternal grandfather had blue eyes, so I guess I just got lucky." I quickly tapped the end of his nose, something he shared with his dad, "Lucky doesn't begin to cover it." He shakes off a laugh and leaps at me, my wolf instincts take over and I quickly dodge it, "Catch me if you can!" I dart into the undergrowth, my wolf speed helping me turn and dodge around any obstacle that comes in my way. I can hear him crashing behind me. It isn't until I run into something that I hear him yelling for me. "Vi! Run! Hes right behind you!" I'm about to ask who when someone knocks me over the head. Darkness begins to fill my vision as I slowly tumble to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
